


strange you never knew

by aab916



Series: In a Box [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, First Love, M/M, Prom, Prom Night, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aab916/pseuds/aab916
Summary: "He's really beautiful," the young man said for the first time that night. "He really is. But he looks so untouchable."Little did he know, he had the other's heart all along.





	strange you never knew

**Author's Note:**

> my first markson fic. 
> 
> enjoy this trash. wrote this in like, two hours. don't judge this i know it's shit.
> 
> p.s this is how i imagine my type of prom night with the girl that i like that is obviously straight and will never like me back. and yes, im bi.

He didn't know what to do. He was already at the venue, no turnng back now. He was so close to crying now.

Modern music blasted through the speakers as the students wearing formal attire danced shamelessly. Not caring about formality and decency at all. The lights shone throughout the room which made it more beautiful. Everything was good. Prom was good.

But not for Jackson. It's his last year in highschool, he's finally leaving for college. All his hopes and dreams would finally come true. Just a one step closer on reaching it.

Throughout the four years he was just a nobody, invisible student perhaps. He didn't have any friends, he didn't know how to socialize. He was just a nobody. He wanted that to change for just one night and he didn't know how. And if he did tried to socialize, no one would even like him. Because he's far more  _different_ than others.

He sighed, playing with his phone, checking his social media as the loud music consumes his ears, thinking about the money he wasted on buying a tuxedo, the time he wasted on putting on makeup. 

He's active on Twitter. Everything that he feels, he just tweets. Twitter is his only friends. And besides, he's got..thirty followers?

_Why am I even here? I'm just wasting my time and energy. I should just be at home, sleeping._

The host just announced the Prom King and Queen, but he hardly even cared. He was just alone in the corner, basically a wallflower perhaps. 

"Congratulations to our senior prom king, Mark Tuan!"

Jackson immediately looked up. He knew Mark Tuan. Mark Tuan, the social climber. Mark Tuan, the senior basketball MVP. Mark Tuan, the guy that every girl wants to date. Mark Tuan, the guy with blonde hair. Mark Tuan, the most beautiful person in Jackson's eyes.

Every student cheered him. Mark looked happy, climbing the stage, receiving the sash, and enjoying the audience cheering. He looked stunning in his tuxedo, Jackson could only stare in awe. Mark was a somebody.

Mark congratulated the fellow Prom Queen. And as cliché as it sounds, they got forced into a dance as Prom King and Queen of the night. Their friends cheered and laughed.

Jackson thought how lucky that girl is.

After the dance, the program was over and everybody went on with the dancing. He could see the Prom King from across the room, talking to his friends. He was happy, Jackson could tell. It's all part of being a somebody.

Jackson was at a daze, and he didn't notice that the guy he was pining for was actually staring at him. Mark smiled softly. The younger was surprised and embarrassed, but smiled back. Unfortunately, their staring contest was broken by Mark's friends dragging him.

He took out his phone and tweeted.

_He looked at me. Well that's a first..heh._

 

 

A slow song was played. And every couple there is danced together. Jackson felt even more lonely than before. 

_This is my last year of highschool and I still haven't experienced a slow dance. I'm really a nobody._

He sees Mark from the other side of the room, sitting down and checking something on his phone. Jackson suddenly felt curious. 

His gaze went to the other two male seniors dancing, Jaebum and Jinyoung. Jackson has seen those two hang out with Mark. So they're a couple, Jackson thought.

The first slow song ended and another one came in, and more couples decided to join in the dance floor. And if Jackson's mortified meter wasn't high enough. 

_I'm really a hopeless romantic._

He sees Mark again, his eyes focused on his phone, as if searching something. What would he be searching for in a night like this? 

"He's really beautiful," the young man said for the first time that night. "He really is. But he looks so untouchable."

Jackson wanted to talk to the older, but he's scared. He wanted to ask him for a dance, since the two of them are the only ones sitting down. But he's too scared. And Mark Tuan's different. He's not like Jackson Wang. Mark Tuan is straight, right?

_That one slow song? I would say Fade Into You by Mazzy Star. It feels so vintage, but deep in emotion._

 

After he tweeted, the second song ends and the students settled down and and the prom somewhat died. Other students went to get some food, others talked to their fellow friends. 

Jackson checked the time.

11:50PM

He stood up, and started to prepare to leave. He didn't have a curfew. It's just that, what's the point of having him here? 

Sadness was an understatement. Not only that he didn't get to dance and socialize, he didn't get the dance to talk to his crush, and now he wasted his prom for the last time. The young man just accepted his fate. 

Jackson decided to look around the beautiful venue for the last time, until he saw Mark sprinting to the DJ. He squinted. He saw Mark's worried and desperate face as he talks to the DJ. What's happening?

But whatever's happening, that does not include Jackson, right?

He takes out his phone as he exits the venue to text his mother that he's coming home. Jackson reaches for the door to leave.

Until he hears a distinct song. 

That one slow song.

The young man freezes. 

" __What's happening?" he whispers to himself.

 _Fade Into You by Mazzy Star_ plays throughout the venue, Jackson turns around and sees everybody frozen as he is. What's happening?

Jinyoung immediately approaches the disoriented Jackson. "Hey."

"Hi? What's happening?"

"I think you should go and ask Mark yourself, Jackson." Jinyoung smiles.

"What?"

As if on cue, Mark approaches the two, smiling. "I'll take it from here, Jinyoung."

"What?"Jackson blurts out.

Jinyoung smiles then leaves the two alone.

"Uh hi?" Mark smiles at Jackson sheepishly. The young man tried his hardest not to melt.

"Hey," he softly said.

"Jackson, right?" The older asks, with that sexy and calm voice that drives Jackson's inside insane.

"Yeah," he breathes out. "And you're Mark."

The older laughs, high-pitched and genuine, that makes Jackson warm. "Yes, yes I am."

The older looked like he was going to say something. "Do you..do you..are you with someone?"

"With someone?"

"Do you have a date tonight, Jackson?"

And this time, it's Jackson's turn to laugh. "No, why would I even have one."

"Oh, okay." The older tries hard not to smile.

"Why do you ask?" 

"Umm..because I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?"

And in that moment, Jackson's world stopped. Mark Tuan wants to dance with him? Jackson Wang? This must be a dream.

"Oh, okay."

This time, Mark's didn't hide his smile. He looked at Jackson shyly but softly. 

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Yes."

The younger man was convinced that this night was going to he different.

Mark carefully laced their fingers together, interlocking them. Jackson could feel his warm fingers against his and he wants it to last forever. The older slowly led the both of them to the dance floor where the two of them had it solo.

"Mark, where s-should I?" Jackson was nervous, being this close to Mark was nerve-wrecking. 

"Relax, Jackson. It's not like I'm untouchable. Wherever you're comfortable with." His voice calmed the younger's fears. 

Jackson slowly wraps his arms around the older's neck as Mark wraps his around the younger's waist. And they slowly swayed together as one.

"We both have blonde hair." Jackson chuckles. 

The older laughs softly. "You're right. And blonde suits you."

"You too, Mark."

A silence follows after that. They continue to sway to the song as numerous eyes are on them. But the two give no care to that. 

They stare into each others eyes, seeing the sparkle and light in each other. Mark's grip on Jackson's waist slowly tightens.

"What should I call you other than Jackson?" The older asks.

The younger chuckles. "What's with the sudden question?" A name pops into his mind. "Well you can call me Jia-er."

"Jia-er." Mark smiles. His smile gets bigger and softer. "Jia-er. It's amazing. You're amazing."

His heart skipped a beat. "It's my Chinese name."

"You can call me Yi-en, Jia-er." 

Jackson eyes widened in wonder. "Yi-en." He chuckles. "Yi-en."

"Why does it feel so right when you say my name like that, Jia-er?" Mark asks, staring into the younger's soul. Jackson melts.

"I don't know, Yi-en." The younger stares back.

Jackson didn't know where he got the strength and courage but he slowly brought the two of them closer to each other.

Mark stared at him in shock. "Jia-er.."

The younger thinks that the older is even more beautiful upclose. "Yi-en.."

"Aren't you worried that you're Prom King and you're dancing with another person?" Jackson teasingly asks.

"Screw everything, Jia-er. You're my queen," he whispers to the younger's ear.

"Yi-en.."

"My heart is no longer mine, Jia-er. It was never mine in the first place." 

There it is. A deafening silence. Jackson was stunned. He felt like crying. He felt so stupid, but he felt so loved by Mark. 

"B-but why me?" He asks, his heart pounding, and tears falling.

Mark removes the younger's tears and cradles his face, removing the fears and doubts as well. "Because my heart chose you, I chose you, Jia-er.."

Jackson sets aside all of his fears and slowly reaches his hand for the older's face. He holds it, examining his eyes, forehead, nose and lips. Oh, the lips. "Yi-en.."

"Jia-er.."

The two hold each other, as if the other would wither away and never come back.

"C-can I k-kiss you, Yi-en?" 

"Yes, Jia-er.."

And in that moment, Jackson's (and Mark's) life turned upside down that night. A love blossoming in their midst as they fade into each other, forever.

 


End file.
